Avatar Aang: The Greatest Power
by EveryEmpireFalls
Summary: Reading, you will follow most everyone's stories including; Zuko and Mai, Sokka and Sukki, Azula, and of course, Aang and Katara. Even though Aang effectively defeated the Phoenix King he still has much to learn, create, cherish, contend with, and finish. Many characters we know and love will face new challenges, some will find away to solve them and come out stronger. Continued...
1. A New Beginning

_I have several chapters complete, however I will not release them until I am a little farther ahead. I will not release them all at once as I originally planned. _Our story is in the aftermath of the Hundred-Year War told from 3rd Person, as in the series. Only difference is Aang was born 2 years earlier than he actually was in the show, making him 14 (well actually 114). Reading, you will follow most everyone's stories including; Zuko and Mai, Soka and Sukki, Azula, and of course, Aang and Katara. Even though Aang effectively defeated the Phoenix King he still has much to learn, create, cherish, contend with, and finish. Many characters we know and love will face new challenges, some will find away to solve them and come out stronger, some may solve them but at great expense, and others still may loose the battle. New characters will be found, some mortal, some not. Read along as you follow the turmoil, love, and sacrifice that comes with it all. Any **_RESPECTFUL_** reviews, PM's, and ideas are very welcome!

Additionally I give valid credit to anyone who I took an idea from.

I will post the second chapter soon, within a week.

Please review and spread the word ;)

* * *

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Aang sat quietly in the corner of the Jasmine dragon awaiting a messenger to alert him of the upcoming meeting. He opened his eyes as he felt Katara walk up to him, "Hello handsome." She greeted him warmly. He smiled and wordlessly motioned her to join him, she accepted quickly. "Are you ready for the meeting?" she asked him.

Aang peeked at Katara then resumed his peaceful meditation, "I don't see why not. I defeated the Firelord, how hard could it be?"

Katara giggled, "Well you never know until you try."

Before she could continue an Earth Kingdom guard walked up to the couple, "Sir, ma'am." He bowed to each respectfully, "The meeting will begin shortly, if you will follow me…" He turned and walked out to the street. Aang and Katara stood, but did not follow him.

Aang raised his hand, "No need, sir. We'll fly over." He said, motioning to Appa.

The guard bowed slightly, "Very well, Avatar." then walked out to the street.

Katara, Suki, and Sokka followed Aang onto Appa's back, "Where were you two?" Aang asked.

Suki and Sokka looked at each other, "We were helping Iroh in the back." Sokka answered shortly.

Aang looked at Sokka with a raised brow, "Well normally I would believe you but I know for a fact that he is already at the palace…" Aang trailed off calling his bluff. Sokka said nothing, the others laughed as they rose from the ground with a gentle slap against the ground by Appa's tail. Aang guided Appa over the walls to the Earth Kingdom palace, landing gently in the center of the horse shoe shaped palace.

Aang gracefully walked off wearing his orange Monk makeup with his signature Air Bender wooden necklace draped around his neck. Katara followed quickly behind him as did Suki and Sokka.

The group walked into the palace together. One of the guards instructed him that the meeting was in the war room, the same where they had finished the original plans to attack the Fire Nation during the solar eclipse. The two guards that escorted them broke off as the group entered the room.

It had been changed since the last time they had visited. There was a large, sweeping circle stone stand with comfortable seating against the open pillars while the large table and map remained in place. King Kuei did not sit at the throne in the center of the circle; instead he sat in the seat immediately to the left. All the leaders of the Ancient Order of the White Lotus sat in the right corner.

"Avatar Aang!" Earth Kind Kuei called out, "I am very glad to see you again! Please…" he motioned to the throne chair in the center, "take my seat." Aang greeted him and thanked him before abridging to the request and took the throne seat. Katara followed him and stood against the side of the engraved stone to the left of Aang.

Sokka took the seat next to Katara with Suki following close behind, mimicking Katara. Just as Sokka sat down Zuko walked in with several of his guards and Mai at his side. Aang happily greeted his friends as Chief Hakoda and Chief Arnook walked in together, talking quietly. Several scribes of the three nations streamed in shortly after the two Water Nation chiefs and took a seat against the side wall waiting quietly for the meeting to start.

Aang glanced around looking at all the chairs and faces to make sure everyone was present as the last general took his seat. The White Lotus leaders all sat at the right end waiting patiently, the Earth King was gladly distracted by Bosco, and Zuko was talking with Hakota and Arnook. He took a deep breath, "Very well, now that we are all here." He paused as everyone quieted down, "I am pleased to call the first annual Meeting of the Nations!" The room thundered lightly with the sound of clapping. Aang let them finish before continuing, "Welcome to all the great leaders of the three nations." He motioned to the Earth King, Zuko, and the two Water Nation Chiefs. "and to the many great hero's who helped the demise of the Phoenix King." Another round of applause rose from the room.

Sokka coughed, obviously jokingly, "Looser-lord." under his breath. Aang heard him and looked at him with a smirk. A small swift motion of his wrist gave Sokka a joking push of air back into his seat.

Aang continued, "The first order of business…" he trailed off giving the floor to the Earth King.

Kuei stood, "is, of course, to decide the best way to run these meetings."

"I believe that it would only be fair for these annual meetings to rotate hosts, between the nations." Zuko chimed in. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement. He faced Aang, "And once you have decided your permanent home, we will include you in the rotation." Aang nodded again.

"Shall we host the meeting the first week of each new year?" one of the Earth Kings generals asked. Aang looked at him, but he did not recognize him.

"I would agree with that," Aang concurred, "and we can call additional meetings should the need arise."

"Very well, I see that we all agree with rotations and times. Now for the next subject, reconstruction." King Kuei continued, "As far as the Earth Kingdom is concerned we only have minor damage to repair. The great walls of Ba Sing Se will be repaired shortly and all the Dai Li agents have been detained. Additionally I will be sending small squads of troops across the nation to help my people rebuilding their towns and lives." Kuei sat down as he finished, he motioned to Hakota to pick up.

Hakota spoke very clearly, as he usually did with military matters, "The Southern Water Tribe has recovered much faster than initially thought. We have had the help from many of the Northern Tribes water benders. The South Pole will be a thriving fortress again as it was before the war. It will take time no doubt, but it will be great once more."

Chief Arnook continued off of Hakota, "The Northern Tribe has repaired the damage from the massive invasion by the fire nation." He paused, "A number of our benders and healers have migrated to the south to help with reconstruction as Chief Hakota had mentioned. Many told me they did not plan on returning." Aang looked over at him, he seemed to take it more as a personal note. "Their moving should greatly help the Southern Tribe rebuild its numbers and its benders." He finished with a faint smile. Aang saw this again, he knew that there was something bothering him.

Zuko stood quietly and walked down to the war table, "For the time I have sent orders to all troops to return to home to the Fire Nation immediately. I doubt many people want to see Fire Nation troops after the war, even if they are helping." He looked at King Kuei and continued, "I will be removing many of the demeaning and harmful laws that were established by my father. School lessons and structure will be restored to peaceful teachings that will instill global communication, sharing, and history into the students. I do not want any…" he paused to think of a good way to describe it, "bad air…" he looked at Aang with a slight grin, "with my people. That is why I am reforming so much and returning my troops as well. Additionally I will be visiting each of the colonies to be sure they are heeding my order and returning to the fatherland. If any of you have any issues with my men, send me a hawk right away and I will silence their disobedience." He said carefully. His tone was careful so as not to sound punishing.

"When will you leave to inspect the colonies?" King Kuei asked sensibly.

"On my way back home, in about 4 days." He answered.

"What will be of Roku's temple?" Aang asked inquiringly.

"It is being rebuilt as we speak." Zuko answered promptly and happily. "The imperial buildings are being repaired also. After my duel with Azula things could use some touchups." He said jokingly.

Iroh laughed in the right corner of the circle, and King Bumi's ever so noticeable snorting rang through the room. Katara turned to face the Earth King, "What will be done with the Dai Li?" she asked trying not to show too much concern, "They are still likely to be loyal to Azula." The earth kindom general who spoke earlier sat up at Katara's question. He opened his mouth to retort katara for speaking, but was met with a deadly stare from Aang. He sat down quietly shying away.

Kuei spoke first, "Yes they may be. For now they will be under strict guard in solitary confinement."

"How are they being kept? Not in stone or metal cages I hope?" Toph asked suggestively. "We can't risk them escaping."

"They are in wooden cells reinforced with metal. No metal or earth is visible from inside the cells. They cannot bend anything." Kuei gladly reported their security. Toph grunted in agreement.

The room was silent for a moment, but only a moment. "Avatar Aang, what are your personal plans for the next few months?" Bumi asked, breaking the silence.

Aang looked up from thought, "Over the next few weeks I will be cutting possible loose ends to try to limit any form of rebellion or insurgency." He paused, "Afterwards I want to visit the air temples and restore them to their previous glory. However if I am needed elsewhere I will oblige." He finished.

Bumi puzzled again, "Are you going to look for any other air benders?"

Aang was dreading this question, "I don't know, maybe in a few months after I have settled down a little. Until then I ask you all to spread the word that I am willing to resort to energy bending if nothing is heard of my people."

Many heads turned to Aang at his mention of energy bending, but Master Piandao inquired first, "Yes I heard rumors of this. Would you care to explain this to us?"

Aang sighed, "Two days before the Sozins Comet I met a giant Lion Turtle. I explained to him I couldn't bring myself to kill Ozzai. He taught me about how our ancestors long long ago, before even the Avatar, did not bend the elements. They bent the energy within." Many eyes widened again. "I used his teachings to remove Ozai's bending. It was not easy because it took a lot of energy and a pure soul. I almost lost until I was reminded of something." He unknowingly glanced at Katara, she blushed lightly.

He trailed off. Hakota picked up, "That took a great deal of strength. I would imagine that you don't want to resort to that again?"

Aang shrugged, "It depends on whom and for what purpose. If I were to give air bending abilities to someone I would only do so if they strictly agreed to life the life of an Air Nomad."

Several of the major leaders in the room nodded in understanding. King Kuei stood, "If there are no more issues to discuss then I move to end the first Meeting of Nations."

Aang waited a moment for anyone to speak up with another point, nothing came. "Very well." He was anxious to leave, "Send a hawk if any issues arise, until next year." Aand sighed quietly, knowing he still had a few issues to discuss with various leaders in private.

As the rest of the congregation filed out of the room, several leaders and the Gaang stayed behind. "If I could speak with you all I have one or two more things I would like to discuss." The four national leaders circled infront of Aang, while the rest of the Gaang loosely filled in behind Aang and the leaders. "Firelord Zuko, what are the prison arrangements of Ozai and Azula?"

"Azula is being held in a cooler at the boiling rock until we find a better accommodation to hold her. As for my father he is still held in the Imperial Prison." Zuko answered.

Aang thought for a moment, "I have had a dream of Azula escaping several times this week. I wish it not to be a vision."

The other bowed their heads lightly, knowing what he meant. "What do you suggest be done?" Chief Hakota asked.

"With agreement from all of you I believe the best way is to remove her bending." Aang answered.

Everyone agreed promptly. Katara spoke up, "There still may be soldiers loyal to her and Ozai though… What could we do to prevent that?"

"Hybrid guards, so that she is not guarded solely by Fire Nation soldiers." Zuko though aloud.

Kuei spoke up for the first time, "I think that works well also. However that doesn't solve where she should be kept or what to do with Ozai…" he trailed off looking for an answer.

Sokka had an idea, "What if we made one in the ocean? That way she could not speak with other prisoners and to demoralize her."

"I know my sister. She will not be demoralized so easily and she cannot be reformed to good." He answered warningly.

"Very well. I don't feel that we need to worry as much about Ozai, he has seemed too fallen into a depression. As long as he isn't moved and kept in solitary with as little contact as possible I think that we only need worry about Azula." Aang finished the subject.

"When will you take her bending?" Zuko asked, trying to work out a schedule.

"As soon as I can. I may leave with you and do it then." Aang answered.

"If you leave with us then I will go to the Boiling Rock first so that you may see to it that she is incapacitated of her bending and secured in a separate prison." Zuko finished.

"Is that all you wished to speak to us about." Chief Arnook asked.

Aang nodded and sighed as they walked away. He turned his attention to Katara; she pulled him in, "You handled that well." She comforted him.

He grunted, "Didn't feel like it, least not at first. Not until that general said anything, that's when I broke that barrier I guess."

She shrugged uncomfortably, "Yeah…"

"Is something wrong?" he asked gently.

"I don't know, it just seemed weird." She rubbed her arm awkwardly. "I'm not used to anything like that I guess."

He pulled her in, cradling her, "It's okay Katara." She looked up at him and he locked their lips together. Just then he noticed that Zuko had not moved, he stood waiting for Aang. Regretfully he broke the kiss, and walked over to Zuko.

Zuko stood a little awkwardly, "Listen…" he started not really knowing how to ask either question, "I know that you will be traveling a lot over the next few months…" he trailed off again.

Aang knew what he was going to ask, "I will. Don't worry, we'll find her Zuko. She's out there somewhere." Aang assured him with a big smile.

Aang started to turn away when Zuko stopped him, "I wasn't done with you." his temper flaring ever so slightly. "I asked Mai to marry me today, were planning on the end of next month."

Aangs face lit up, "That's great news!"

Zuko looked at him, he still hadn't finished, "Aang, I want you to be my best man."

He stopped flailing with happiness for a moment, "Really?" he asked hopefully and very cheerfully.

Zuko nodded with a laugh, "Yes really, I wouldn't want anyone else." Aang was ecstatic, Zuko watched him with a grin as he bounced around telling the rest of the Gaang. "What a nutcase" he muttered to himself with a smile before walking out trying to avoid the congratulations from everyone.

* * *

**I noticed a small issue in the story that I had originally edited out, but I fixed the issue so it tis realigned. The addition is when Katara asked about the Dai Li. ;)**


	2. The Ball

**Hey all. I couldnt resist posting the next chapter so, I did. Anyways bear with me as I build up the story, I want to get to the meat just as much as you do. ;)**

**Note that if you read the first chapter the night I posted it I have updated it slightly to include a few lines that were left out, and as they were important and foreshadow future events i was sure to add them. I posted the location in an AN at the bottom of Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Ball

Aang walked into the room quietly closing the door behind him. He crashed on the bed with a groan and slowly tried to drift off to sleep. A guard knocked on the door only a minute later. He took a step in and bowed, "Avatar, the Earth King asked me to remind you of the ball in one hour. It will be held at the Jasmine Dragon."

"I will be there." Aang replied putting on a cheerful face.

The guard bowed again and quietly slipped out. Aang roughly threw himself up out of bed and walked over to the large mirror against the wall. His robes still looked decent but they could use a quick cleansing. He turned to a decently sized bowl that was filled with water and gently bended the water out of the bowl.

He held the water in a loop around himself when there was a rasp at the door. He turned to face the guest as he bended the water back into the bowl. Zuko walked in and bowed, "Hello Avatar."

Aang raised his hand, "Enough with the formalities, I'm sick of them already…" he sighed.

Zuko grinned, "So I heard that the king wanted a demonstration of all the elements."

Aang looked at him, "Oh… Well I suppose I should think of an air bending move than shouldn't I?" he scratched the back of his head.

Zuko looked at him with a grin again, "And a fire bending move."

Aang looked at him puzzled, "Can't you do it?"

"Well of course I could. But I haven't a clue what to do or anything like that!" Zuko's typical frustration showed its face a bit.

"Well we should do something that shows the true meaning of fire…" Aang trailed off thinking.

"The Dancing Dragon." Zuko said with a snap.

Aang smiled, "My thoughts exactly." He turned around and walked to the small outside patio, "Only issue is how we make the spiral and colors?"

Zuko walked up beside him and leaned against the railing, "Well fire is life, so I figure you should create the colors and I will control the spiral and the size of the flame." Aang nodded in agreement as Zuko gave him a short pat on the back and walked out.

He stood on the patio looking over the massive city trying to figure out how to create a different color of fire and what to do for an air bending move. He picked up to stones laying in the corner and slowly spun them around in the air with a little movement from his finger as he thought aloud, "Fire is life… So maybe I should think about my life instead of just life in general."

He took a deep breath and stepped back. He punched straight out in front of him but the familiar red and orange flame erupted from his fist. Aang walked up to the railing again, "Well that didn't work." He stood thinking again for a minute, "Wait! Fire is life, what if I were to think about someone else?"

He took a step back again and took a deep breath. He filled his mind with visions of Katara then punched out again. A massive blue flame erupted from his fist up into the sky, he stepped back in amazement. "Woah! That was amazing! Now how do I get other colors…"

He punched out again in a series of punches and ended with a kick. The remnants of the blue flame floated upward as he thought about simply wanting another color while thinking about Katara. Aang spun around and kicked out towards the vast open expanse above the city, again a massive blue flame exploded from his foot. But it changed to green, then red and orange, and purple as he thought about each color. He broke the kick and stood again against the railing pleased with the results, "That was amazing! I can't wait to show it off tonight!" he exclaimed proudly.

"Show what off?" Katara appeared behind Aang.

Aang lost his balance at the surprise of her voice, "Oh nothing." He grinned.

She rubbed her hands on his shoulders, "I've known you long enough to know that nothing is something." She said slyly.

"Nope, you have to wait to see it." He refused teasingly.

She looked at him, "Come on, please?" she teased back.

"Nope." He shook his head.

She looked into his eyes, "For me?"

His face wrinkled, "Oh why do you have to do that!" she sighed, "Fine I'll show you. Take a step back." She smiled cheerfully knowing she won again as she took a few steps back and waited.

Aang took a breath again, pulling the images he used to fuel the life of his fire bending. Then he quickly punched outward and yet again a large flame erupted from his fist, burning primarily red but with many streaks of blues, yellows, green, red, and purple. Katara watched in amazement, the only other color of fire she had seen was the blue fire Azula bended, "How did you do that?"

Aang retracted and walked over and sat on the bed with Katara, "I learned that fire is fueled by life, not hatred and rage, when Zuko and I traveled to see the Fire Bending Masters; The Dragons."

She looked at him, "So you used your own life to create the color?" she asked still astounded.

He grinned, "No, I used you."

She looked at him slightly confused, "What do you mean you used me?"

"I thought about you, Katara. All the times we've had together, all the difficulties, all the happiness, everything." He smiled at her, admiring her beauty. She smiled at him, "I love you Katara." He pulled her in wrapping his arms around her as he stole her lips from her.

Images of her spun in his head as he remembered the past months of turmoil and happiness; however one burned much brighter than all the others. Her face when she awoke him from the iceberg that he had been imprisoned in for 100 years was engraved into his mind. She broke from him, "I love you too Aang."

He smiled, "Come, let's get ready for the ball." He said reluctantly.

Katara walked back to her room as Aang used the water in the bowl to wash his robes then dry them out. He thought about what to show for an air bending move, it had to be something that showed all the qualities of his people and the elegance of air power. He looked in the mirror with images of Katara still flashing in his head. He knew what he wanted to do.

Much of the crowed had already arrived at the Jasmine Dragon, including the Earth King and Firelord Zuko. Aang met Katara and the rest of the Gaang outside of the gates to the Jasmine Dragon and walked up in their respective couples.

Sokka who held Suki's arm walked up the fleeting steps first followed by Aang and Katara, Toph and a few other friends they had met through their travels. Silence fell over the crowd as the group first appeared over the steps, King Kuei took advantage of the silence and introduced them as they arrived.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Master Sokka and Kyoshi Warrior Suki!" a short applause arose from the crowd as the couple made their way into the party. Sokka was particularly happy that he was introduced as a sword master and was quite flamboyant with his latest round of showing off. Aang and Katara stepped off the stairs and were greeted as well, "It is my honor to present to you Avatar Aang, accompanied by Master Katara." King Kuei continued with a smile. Aang bowed lightly as they followed behind Sokka and Suki, though he wasn't particularly please with Katara's introduction. Toph was also introduced as a master which brought about a large grin on her face as well.

The Gaang sat at the long table situated in the center of the room along with the rest of the major figure heads. Aang sat next to Zuko, each flanked by Katara and Mai. King Kuei started the ball off quickly, "Now without further delay, I find it fitting for a demonstration of all the bending techniques. We are no longer at war and we should instead focus on the beauty of the elements!" He motioned to Aang, "If you could all move outside, Firelord Zuko could start us off with a demonstration of fire."

"Of course King Kuei." He rose and walked outside just in front of the rest of the crowd. He stood just outside the doorway into the Jasmine Dragon.

"When you are ready, please." King Kuei said.

Zuko motioned for Aang to join him. Aang walked up and joined him just outside the doors. Zuko nodded and they started their dance. The two flowed around the circle in perfect harmony as they did when they were judged by The Masters. The last few movements they sped up and ended in the arch together. The crowd clapped unsure if that was the demonstration, but stopped when Aang and Zuko continued.

The two flipped into the center and took a deep breath preparing to make the spiral. Zuko nodded again and Aang kicked up into the air. A large fireball erupted from his foot; the practiced colors appeared once again. Stripes of blue, purple, and yellow were seen spiraling upwards. Zuko was spinning his hands to spiral the flame around them. Aang brought his leg down and helped Zuko keep the spiral but keeping up the flame.

Aang let go of the flame and the towering inferno quickly dissipated. The two of them circled their hands and bowed in the traditional Fire Nation salute. The crowd cheered loudly as the magnificent display ended.

Aang and Zuko grinned as the two walked back to the edge of the crowd. "And if we may display the rocking display from the Earth Benders." He cheered, calling out Toph and King Bumi.

Several guards pulled out a block of metal for Toph to bend and a large boulder for Bumi to manipulate. The two took their stances as the materials were moved into place. Toph thrust into the metal and bent it this way and that. Bumi at the same time muscled the boulder into the air a little ways and broke it into several smaller pieces. As Toph continued to bend the metal, Bumi broke apart the boulder and shot it into the air.

He ripped apart the boulders when they were a ways up so as to emulate fireworks. A fine dust floated down over the city after he finished and bowed. Toph finished her metal bending into a large statue of Bosco. "Oh my! I love it!" King Kuei cheered.

After a few minutes of King Kuei marveling and babbling about his newest sculpture, he called upon the water benders to show their element. Katara and Master Pakku stepped out from the edge of the crowd and centered themselves in the middle of the opening. Several guards heaved two large barrels of water into the opening for their use.

The pair of water benders took their stances and pulled the water out from the barrels, surrounding themselves in a bubble of water. They froze it into ice and melted it again as they whipped the water into a circle around themselves again. The two benders split the water in half, each performing their own tricks and each ending with their own sculpture of ice and water. Pakku's looked similar to the moon and ocean spirits swimming around one another with each white and black spot filled with water while Katara's was a large copy of her mother's Bethoral Necklace stone.

Katara and Pakku melted their sculptures after the crowd got a chance to look at them and bended the water back into the awaiting barrels. As the guards hauled the barrels away Katara joined Aang for the moment before he performed his airbending.

King Kuei spoke again, "What an amazing display of water bending! Now for the final demonstration of air bending and we will continue to the dancing! Avatar Aang, if you would be so kind…" he motioned for Aang to move into the opening once again and perform.

He stood in the center of the Jasmine Dragons two green dragons painted into the stone on the outside patio as the crowd filled in a circle around him.

Aang nodded and walked into the center of the Jasmine Dragons two green dragons painted into the stone on the outside patio as the crowd filled in a circle around him. He took a moment to consolidate himself then jumped up in the air with vigor and spun a ball of air and pushed it to the ground. He fell down landing gently on the top in his own Air Scooter creation. After he let the small ball of air subside he gently flipped off into the air again and twisted his staff in the air creating a small whirlwind.

He landed gently again and pulled the small whirlwind into his hands, shrinking it as he pulled it in, he broke it apart and gently let it wrap around the crowd. The gentle breeze rustled many of the women's dresses as Aang reached his arm out to Katara and pulled her in with a firm pull of air from himself.

She flowed with Aangs push and spun over to him. He caught her hand and her thigh gently as she met him in the center of the crowd. He held her quietly looking into her eyes as he waited for King Kuei to wave to the band to start playing. She blushed heavily, "You know I can't dance very well." looking away from him slightly.

He smiled gently grabbing her chin, "You're an amazing dancer, just a little afraid of crowds." he teased. She smiled as the music started playing and Aang led them into a dance. The first few songs started off slow as warm ups for the dances later in the evening.

A beat similar to the one played by the Flameo's while the group visited the small fire nation town after Aang was nearly killed by Azula. But this time they weren't dressed as fire nation kids. Aang glanced over at Sokka and Suki who were taking the dance way to slow for its beat. Aang grinned, "You want to show up Sokka?" he asked offering her a challenge.

* * *

**Again, if you like it please favorite and follow. If you have anything to say all constructive criticism and of course any praise as well. I will try to post one new chapter a week unless I get more people demanding more of the story :P**


	3. A Slight Annoyance

**I will not be following any story line after the last episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender. To be more specific I will connect some points, but by no means the whole story. I do like some ideas that they have in the comic (I have only read the first summary at this point in time) and in the new LOK spin off, so those I will mostly connect/guide to. Otherwise I'm taking the story on its own path, on a journey that would have been... more realistic... in my view. But of course I am instituting some of my own attitudes into Aang and the other characters, but in honesty I will be doing so because I feel that is what [should] really happen instead of most of the events described in the comics and LOK.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Slight Annoyance

Katara held onto Aang as they walked out of the party. Sokka could be heard for miles around putting and fuming about the dancing, "Really? You guys and your bending! You just can't let me have a minute can you!" Sokka continued his rant up and down the streets as they walked the short block back to the house.

Sokka continued his ranting all the way through bed. Aang closed his door with a chuckle as he heard the muffled complaints of Sokka from across the living room. He slipped out of his robes quickly and crashed down onto the queen bed. He laid in silence for a minute until there was a muffled thump on the door. He looked up as the slim figure of Katara tiptoed into the room closing the door quietly.

She walked over to his bed and laid down facing him, "I had a great night tonight Aang." She whispered quietly in his ear.

He grinned as she rubbed his chest lightly; "You looked beautiful tonight and even more beautiful right now…" he trailed off as he looked down her body.

Her smile was illuminated in the quiet bask of the moonlight as she giggled, "Is that so?"

"Yes it is." Aang brushed a bit of hair out of her face. She wrapped her arms around him as he slowly clambered over top of her. Katara rested her head on the pillow as Aang dropped his head to hers and kissed her softly on the lips. His arm slowly drifted up to her waist as she held onto him.

There was a knock at the door, "Aang!" Sokka's familiar voice demanded.

Aang cursed quietly under his breath, knowing that Sokka would quickly transform into his overprotective brotherly self. He rolled back over onto the bed between Katara and the door. "What is it Sokka?" Aang asked a little sourly.

"Hey hey, just because you beat me at dancing doesn't mean you can be disrespectful! Anyways before…" he stopped suddenly when he turned around after closing the door and saw Katara beaming at him over Aang. "What are you doing in here? Get out, you're 14 years old! You…"

Katara cut him off quickly, "What are _you_ doing in here? Can't you mind your own business for five minutes! Seriously get out…" the argument trailed off into a shouting match between the two of them. Aang laid between the two wincing as each new wave of yelling washed over his ears.

"Enough!" Aang swiped into the air, guiding a large wasp of air between the two silencing the room. "Arguing like this won't get anything anywhere. Sokka, what did you want to talk about?" Aang ended the argument shortly.

Sokka beamed at Aang, "Well before everyone goes our separate ways you should duel us all. Pakku and Katara would use their water bending, Toph and Bumi would use earth bending, and Zuko and Iroh fire bend for you." Sokka grinned losing some of his attitude. "It was Zuko's idea." He added, thinking Aang didn't like it so he would blame it on Zuko instead of him.

"Well in that case I accept your challenge." Aang answered, "Now if you please…" he pushed Sokka out with a gust of air, closing the door behind him. His ranting could be heard through the door before he stormed off back to his room with Suki. He turned back to Katara, but she beat him to it. She rolled over on top of him being sure to straddle his legs with her own.

Aang wrapped his arms around her as he resumed kissing her. She smiled widely through the kiss despite the argument with Sokka. He held her tightly as they divulged in one another. Aang got a spark of adventure and slowly let his hands wander over her back. She grinned at him as she noticed how he explored her back, her smooth skin filled with goose bumps as his hand passed over.

Aang's hands hovered over her top's wrappings. Katara looked at him unsurely. He retreated, not wanting to push her boundaries or make her feel uncomfortable. She wordlessly slid off of him and onto the open bed, Aang followed her movement keeping his arms wrapped protectively around her. Neither of them spoke as they fell asleep. The only sound was an occasional breeze rustling the curtains or one of them adjusting positions.

Aang was the first one up out of the group. He gently unraveled from Katara and stretched next to the bed. Aang walked around the house quietly seeing if anyone else was awake before returning to his room and quietly sat on the patio to meditate.

Several minutes passed before others in the house began to stir as well. Katara woke up quietly and looked around for Aang, a little surprised that he wasn't next to her. She quickly found him meditating on the patio and silently walked over to him, kneeling down next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Beautiful morning isn't it." Aang said though his eyes still closed and sitting in his medative state. Katara looked out over the city while she rested against Aang.

"Mhmm, it is quite beautiful." Katara agreed.

"Not as beautiful as you, Katara." He spoiled her.

Katara blushed lightly, "But you haven't even seen me today."

"Don't need to." Aang stated confidently, continuing his vain attempt to meditate.

"Oh please." Katara blushed again.

Aang opened his eyes and looked down at her, "You are beautiful!" he gently rubbed her cheek. He dropped his head and pulled her head to his, he locked his lips to hers. Her tong slowly explored the limit of his lips searching for an opening. He opened his lips as he leaned into her gently lowering her to the floor. Her leg ran up the side of Aang as he continued to push her down and positioned himself over her.

Aang stopped suddenly. "What? Is someone at the door?" Katara asked slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"No. No one is at the door." He got up and laid next to her, "I know you're nervous and we're young and not married. It's not right and we're not ready to go any farther."

Katara looked away. "You're right." She sighed, "Wait what do you mean by farther?"

He giggled, "Well being as I was in the advanced classes with the older air benders I learned everything with them." He scratched his head a little nervously.

"Oh, like what?" she asked a little confused.

"Uh well you know. Sex and stuff…" he grinned childishly.

"Oh, right…" Katara withdrew slightly, "Well I never…"

She was cut off as Sokka rudely burst through the door. "Wakey wakey everyone! Let's go we have a busy day before we pack up and leave!" Sokka pushed, eager to separate the two.

Katara gave him a deadly stare, but Sokka avoided her gaze. "When are we dueling?" Aang asked, just remembering about the duel.

"In an hour. We'll be dueling at the stadium just north of the palace; it's a lot like the one where we first saw Toph, but outside and not underground." Sokka answered him, still eager to separate the two.

Katara jumped up. "Sokka! Go away; I'm not two years old! I think I can sleep with Aang for one night once in a while. I mean really, I only slept with him for the past few months. Can't you mind your own business?" Katara snapped at him quickly.

Sokka's face quickly turned red as Aang looked between the two of them waiting for the explosive argument to erupt. "You're my little sister and I am just looking after you! You're too young to…"

Katara quickly cut him off, "That doesn't mean you have to overreact to everything! You've known Aang for months and you know he loves me and you know he will protect me!"she shouted at him. Aang thought about interrupting but decided against it. Sokka's face scrunched as he prepared to fight back, but suddenly he let go and stormed out. Aang remained silent, looking at Katara who was still fuming.

He stood next to her silently as she breathed heavily staring at the door. He gave her a moment before he gently took hold of her and sat her on the bed. "Don't worry, he'll get over it eventually." Aang said, unsure of what to really say.

She looked down away from him, "No he won't. He's always going to be like that."

He gently grabbed her chin and pulled her back to him, "Yes he will. I think he just doesn't want to let go." He comforted her. She sighed loudly as he sat next to her holding her. Several minutes passed before they got up and got ready for the day.

Katara walked up to the table where she met the rest of the Gaang. She sat next to Aang while doing her best to avoid Sokka. Suki looked curiously at the two, "What's up with you two?"

Aang shook his head trying to keep the issue contained. Suki looked at him crookedly, but didn't push any further. The group talked as they finished breakfast and walked up to Appa where they met Aang who had excused himself earlier to feed him.

"Everyone all set to go?" Iroh walked up to the group, standing in a rough circle next to Appa. Most of them nodded, but a few didn't answer at all. "Zuko said he would meet us there shortly, something else came up that he needed to deal with first." Iroh continued as he joined the circle.

"That's fine." Aang turned to Appa, "Ready to go bud?" Appa let out a low growl as everyone carefully climbed up him onto the saddle. Katara sat in the front of the saddle continuing to avoid Sokka, who was opposite her. Aang turned around checking that everyone was aboard Appa before commanding him into the sky, "Yip-yip!"

Sokka crawled over to Aang, making no attempt to avoid Katara, "The stadium is right over there." He pointed towards a familiar oval stadium just beyond the Earth Kingdom Palace.

Aang guided Appa down to the stadium where King Kuei and Firelord Zuko waited in the center of the arena, along with a small crowd in the stands. "I thought you weren't going to duel?" Aang asked Kuei as he jumped down from Appa's head.

He chuckled, "Oh no, I was just talking with Firelord Zuko. We were discussing the removal of the Fire Nation colonies from the earth kingdom." Keui talked with a serious tone, but Aang noticed some annoyance in his voice as well.

"Is everything going well?" Aang asked, somewhat reluctantly.

Kuei opened his mouth to confirm plans were going to be carried out as planned, but was quickly cut off by Zuko. "No they aren't. Some of the colonists and the Earth Kingdom citizens refuse to leave the colonies. They feel that they work better together and don't want to leave to return to the vanilla lifestyle they had before moving and working in the colonies."

Aang thought for a moment, "Well from the sounds of it that doesn't sound like a bad thing." He turned back to Kuei, "How do you feel about this?"

"I don't like it one bit. I want the Fire Nation off of Earth Kingdom at once, no colonies or military at all. It's time we have our own nation again!" Kuei commanded furiously.

Aang cut off Zuko before he could argue, "I can see why you feel that way. However…" Aang looked between the two, "It is also time for the nations come together and work and live as one. No nation has really worked together in over 100 years." He paused, waiting for any feedback from either of them, but none came. "I will let you two work this out, but if things aren't working out I will step in and decide for you." Aang added sternly, but very hopeful that the two of them can keep it between themselves. He had enough he needed to start helping with elsewhere.

Zuko and Kuei nodded and parted ways. Aang watched as King Kuei walked off the arena floor and into his royal throne in the center of the arena, flanked by several guards. Zuko walked with Iroh to the south end of the arena as the others took their place as well. Sokka and Suki walked into the stands feeling a little left out, while Katara and Pakku stood to the west, and Toph and Bumi to the east.

Aang grunted with a smile as he heard Bumi's constant snickering with Toph. The two got along very well and had started to become good friends. Aang stopped in the center of the water inscribed arena waiting for King Kuei to begin the duel.

* * *

**What do you guys think of the lengths? They all have been around 2,500 words a chapter not including the AN. Should i alternate the length more, keep it about equal thought, shorter longer? Too early to say maybe? Please review guys! I do accept guest reviews, I will do what I can to answer your questions regardless if it is via PM or review. Also I will post new chapters as I write throes ahead of it, I'll always have two more complete ahead of the published because incase I hit a dry spell I can post those two **


	4. A Friendly Duel

**I think you guys will like this chapter. Please let me know if you do ;)**

**Quick reminder, read carefully. I sprinkle foreshadowing in where you may not expect it :0**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Friendly Duel

King Kuei stood from his throne, "There are only two rules. First, knock your opponent off of the platform to win! And secondly, Aang may only use the same bending as the opponent he faces." He paused, "We will start with the water benders, then earth, and finally fire."

Aang wasn't pleased how King Kuei spoke, it sounded like he was dueling his friends only for Kuei's entertainment. He shrugged it off and faced the pair of water benders. The three took their stances and drew out a large pool of water for each of them from the moat surrounding the arena.

Katara circled the water around her and spread it into her octopus form while Pakku twisted it around himself raising him into the air. Aang stood motionless, spinning the water rapidly around himself as he did when he faced the Phoenix King. King Kuei motioned to start the friendly round of fighting just as they finished forming their water stance.

Master Pakku was the first to move, leaning forward in his water vortex shooting icicles at Aang. He quickly formed a wall of water in front of himself allowing the ice to penetrate it before he melted it and added it to the ring around himself. Katara rolled her water tentacles together and rode a large wave of water around the side of Aang, almost catching him off guard as she shot several streams of water at him.

The first caught Aang off guard hitting him directly in the back sending him reeling several feet towards Pakku. He recovered quickly and blocked the series of water streams Katara shot after him. Pakku moved his water vortex over Aang who subsequently got caught and stuck in the powerful current, temporarily preventing him from bending.

But Aang quicky regained some balance and was able to cut Pakku's control of the vortex, sending all the water crashing to the ground. Pakku quickly saved himself from the fall by bending more water from the moat and catching himself. Katara took advantage of Aang's distraction again and snaked a long rope of water around his leg and quickly pulled him back towards her.

To her disappointment he only took advantage of being pulled closer to her. He overpowered her control of the water and quickly shot a large stream of water at her feet and froze her to the arena floor. He followed up with another shot that froze her arms together, preventing her from bending. She knew what he was doing, he grinned teasingly at her.

Aang turned around again to face Pakku, only to face a giant wall of water barreling at him. He reacted quickly cutting a hole in the wave and pushing the water out of his path. While Aang was distracted with the wall of water Pakku tried to unfreeze Katara, but to no avail. Aangs control of the ice was stronger than Pakku's.

Pakku quickly turned back to Aang, but was too late; a sharp stream of water captured him straight in his chest knocking him back to the edge of the arena. Aang moved quickly puling water from the moat and used it to pull Pakku in. He fell in with a grunt and surfaced quickly laughing, "Good move Avatar."

Aang turned his attention to the disabled Katara once again. He bended the ice she was frozen to ever so gently, and levitated her directly in front of him. "Looks like I win." He teased, then continued to gently levitate her over the water. He melted the ice to let her fall to her defeat.

But Katara expected this of him and as soon as he melted the ice she used it to bend a ramp of water and ice back onto the arena floor, "Not so easily, mister!" she argued against him. He took a step back, slightly surprised. Katara took advantage of his weak stance and bended several jets of water at him. Her accuracy was dead on and hit him in the chest again and again.

The last blast pushed Aang to the opposite edge of the arena where she tried the same tactic Aang used to pull Pakku out of the arena. But the water wouldn't rise; she looked at the grin on his face then down at her feet and arms. Aang had bended a snake of water from the opposite side of the arena all the way up her legs and arms, trapping her.

Aang walked up to her grinning again. "Yeah, I think I won." He gave her a loving kiss and then bended the water back with her inside of the watery straight jacket. But this time he was sure to pull her down to the water this time.

King Kuei stood, "Aang won the water bending battle! That was some fight, Aang." He added on trying to add more to the simplistic statement.

Master Pakku sat cross legged on the edge of the arena floor as Aang helped Katara out of the water. "Do this again and I think things will turn out differently." Katara teased Aang as she bended the moisture from her robes. He snorted in doubt, pulling her in firmly.

"Now for the earth battle." Kuei pushed along. Aang glanced at him again, annoyed with his attitude today. Katara grunted in annoyance as well before joining Pakku on the side of the arena.

Aang stood in the center again, facing Toph and the ever laughing King Bumi. A moment before Kuei motioned to begin, however, Aang sat on the ground as if he was going to meditate. They all looked at Aang curiously. Kuei looked at the group in the area wondering if he should start. King Bumi laughed, he knew what Aang was doing, "Yes go ahead Kuei."

The king shrugged and motioned to begin. None of the benders moved. Aang continued to sit in the middle of the area waiting patiently. Toph started taunting him, "Come on twinkle-toes! Awww, did your girlfriend wear you out already?" she sneered at him. King Bumi continued his half crazed snorting and laughing.

"I know what you are doing Aang!" he jeered jokingly.

Aang kept his eyes closed and focused on the vibrations the pair gave off. Toph slouched slightly, blowing her bangs away from her eyes. Aang opened his eyes suddenly, knowing Toph was venerable. He sank himself into the ground instantly and shot a column of rock from beneath Toph. She sidestepped the attack, dodging it by the skin of her foot.

"Nice try Aang, I see that she has taught you well." Bumi mentioned as he scanned the arena floor. Toph however knew exactly where Aang was, but didn't attack. Aang shot himself out of the ground, now behind the two earth benders. Toph lost sight of Aang as he flew through the air and resorted to punching dozens of rocks blindly into the sky.

King Bumi however was able to target Aang after he saw him and launched a pair of boulders directly into Aangs path. He evaded the first with some effort and took hold of the second one. He shot the boulder back down to the ground landing at Toph's feet and sending her flying into the stands nearby Sokka, who laughed hysterically at her. Toph recovered and stomped the ground, sending Sokka a few feet into the air. "Let's see you do better against him, ponytail boy."

Sokka fumed, "It's a wolf's knot!"

"Pff, whatever." Toph ignored him, before storming off back down the stairs.

Aang continued to exchange boulders and earthquakes with Bumi. Bumi trapped Aang in an earthen straight jacket, which he quickly broke apart and jumped away. He threw up a rock wall around Bumi and strafed around the side as he broke down the wall and quickly spotted Aang and resumed his attack.

Aang dodged the boulders, trying to devise a new tactic. He stopped suddenly and raised his hands. The ground rumbled and a cloud of dust exploded from the arena. Everyone was blind to see what was happening inside, at least visually. Aang and Toph still had their seismic senses to feel what's around.

Bumi looked around to no avail. She shrugged, and started jumping up and down, shaking the whole arena. Aang raised himself a small platform in the middle of the arena, avoiding the shaking. He closed his eyes to concentrate through the haze of vibrations. He found where Bumi's raucous was centered, but he was a ways away.

He grinned, an idea coming to his head. He synced himself and the earth platform with the shaking Bumi was causing. He took a quick breath and used his earth platform to launch himself in the air, he flipped at the peak of his jump and plummeted to the ground. He crashed into the ground, bringing his end of the arena with him and launching the other end up, sending Bumi flying out of the cloud of dust and dirt. Aang could hear his laughing all the way through the air until he slammed into the stands with a grunt.

Aang raised his hands and brought them down sharply, the dust cloud quickly falling back to the arena floor. He looked around the arena; Zuko and Iroh were floating in the water, presumably knocked off from Bumi's rocking. Katara and Pakku had bended themselves onto the sides of the stands before Bumi rocked the arena.

"Wow that was an amazing move Aang." King Kuei mentioned, "Aang wins the earth duel." He exclaimed. Zuko and Iroh climbed out of the water, steam rising from them as they used their fire bending to dry off.

Aang walked calmly back to the center, still displeased with Kuei's attitude. He grew very anxious to end the duel and continue with his business and Katara. Zuko and Iroh bowed to Aang, which he returned before they took their stances.

Kuei nodded and without hesitation Aang ignited a massive wall of his new fire bending skills. The wall stretched from end to end with a deep, rich azure blue. Many of the spectators awed at the display, not because of the size but from the color. Most had not seen Azula's fire bending and thought that a different color could not be maintained normally, and even for those who have they were surprised that Aang now bended such a magnificent blue.

Aang quickly took advantage of the distraction and cover he made and fire skated around to the back of Zuko and Iroh. He quickly caught Zuko off guard and punched several quick jabs of blue flame at him. Zuko turned to block the attacks only to be knocked off his feet and thrown down to the ground several feet behind where he used to stand.

Iroh however was quick to react and sidestepped Aangs attacks, shooting fireballs back at Aang. Aang quickly fire skated away from the counterattack. Zuko quickly jumped back up to his feat and launched several ferocious attacks in front of Aang, cutting off his escape route from Iroh. Aang responded quickly once again, jumping backwards into the air aided by a jet of fire from his limbs.

Iroh and Zuko turned to face him in the center of the arena once again, "Did I ever tell you how I got the nickname, The Dragon of the West?" Iroh asked Aang smoothly.

Aang grinned, "No you haven't, but I know how you did." Anticipating Iroh's next move he quickly spat a small ball of fire from his mouth at Iroh. Iroh, who did not see Aangs move in time, took a deep breath of air and blew out a massive orange stream of fire from his own mouth.

A moment passed at the flames streaked towards one another. Aang's small blue fireball cut through Iroh's stream momentarily before exploding, causing a massive ball of smoke to envelop between the two of them. Zuko prevented Aang from taking any advantage of the chaos by raising a column of flame next to him and pressed it towards him.

Aang dove out of the way avoiding the advancing column of fire. The smoke soon cleared as Iroh coughed, recovering his breath and his stance. Some soot powered his face, which he gently brushed off before resuming. Zuko went on the offensive, charging at Aang on his own fire skis. But to his disappointment he soon fell flat on his face as Aang reached out and extinguished the flame, then punching several streaks of fire at the Fire Lord.

Zuko couldn't recover in time to avoid the attacks and only narrowly blocked the attacks, but still taking much of the force, sending him skidding over to the edge of the arena with his head over the edge nearly in the water. Iroh rushed up to Aang trying to lock him in a box of fire.

Aang quickly broke out of the box and shot his own series of fireballs at Iroh, locking him in a box of flames. He stopped quickly and dropped to the ground, spinning around several times bending out a blue circle of flame. Aang sat down still encircled by the flame and pushed the fire outwards, knocking Iroh into Zuko and the two of them into the water.

The arena spectators clapped lightly as Kuei announced Aang as the winner, "And that's how it should be, the Avatar trumping the best of each nation."

Aang shot Kuei a look, whom didn't notice, but much of the arena onlookers did. He really started to get annoyed with Kuei today. But his thought diminished faintly as Katara walked up to him, "Well that was pretty amazing." Sokka and several other friends followed behind her.

"Since when do you bend like Azula?" Sokka shot out.

"Oh please, that's nothing like Azula. She is fueled by rage and hate, and her bending is blue." Katara defended.

Sokka's face drooped, "What do you mean her bending is blue? So is his! And what do you mean by fuel? Don't you just bend and wa-la! Fire?"

Aang chuckled, "Uh, no? Zuko and I already told you this, fire is life. Not hate and rage. And besides, my fire is more of an azure than a plain blue. _Thank you!_"

"Wait so how do you make it blue then? It's not like Azula hated and raged against herself to get it." Sokka argued.

"No you dope! Don't you see that he uses Katara as the source of his fire bending?" Toph interjected, knocking Sokka upside the head with a few small rocks.

Sokka turned around to argue with Toph, but Katara noticed a guard sprinting across the stands towards Kuei, "What's going on?" she asked, loudly enough only for the group to hear.

Aang turned around to look with several others of the group as the guard whispered to King Kuei. Kuei stood suddenly and yelled down to the group, "The Dai Li agents are escaping!"

* * *

**Reviews please! Thanks to all of you who stuck around and continue to join/read! You all are my a big part of my motivation to continue!**


	5. Two in One Day

**Sorry guys! Ive been caught up in College app's and what not. I have a nice break for thanksgiving so expect another chapter or two and a one-shot possibly. Also I've decided I'm going to extend the chapters a bit so as to get a better fill and more detail and so it wont be 100+ chapters. Probably between 4000-6000 words now. Anyways, on with the awaited chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Two in One Day

Everyone jumped, Aang quickly turned serious. "Let's go. We can't let them get away, who knows what kind of trouble they could cause." Everyone nodded and took off quickly towards the front gate to the courtyard.

Two Dai Li agents appeared in the opening. Toph moved quickly and broke the rock armor hands and feet the Dai Li always carried. Aang followed up Toph's attack and froze the two agents is a solid block of ice, preventing them from moving at all.

The group flowed past them leaving the disabled Dai Li agents to be contained by the oncoming swarm of guards. Appa rolled back over as the group approached him and Aang quickly jumped into the saddle, fetching his staff. "I'll search the east side and then move south. You guys check the west side, meet back at the palace if you capture any of them. And make sure someone checks the prison, there may still be a few there."

Aang spun his staff, quickly deploying the hidden wings and handles with his bending. Sokka nodded as he commanded Appa into the air, Bumi and Iroh remained behind to check the palace.

Iroh and Bumi ran quickly into the catacombs below the palace, checking the cells. Most of the Dai Li agents were still contained, but about six or seven managed to escape. Iroh walked into the last empty cell, he looked around to find no one inside. He sighed, his head down.

King Bumi rambled over to Iroh, clearing out some of the awkward rock formations the Dai Li used to fight their way out. "Did you find anything?" he asked hopefully.

Iroh turned, "No, nothing." He walked out of the cell and looked down the hallway. "Why would only six escape though? Wouldn't they free the other agents as well?"

"Yes that is quite puzzling…" Bumi continued.

"Let's go help the others find the agents." Bumi nodded at Iroh and followed him down the hallway quickly. A stream of guards flooded down past them as they returned to the surface.

Several minutes passed and Aang returned from his search. "Did you find anything in the cells?" Aang asked trying to clue together any possible pieces of the puzzle.

"Nothing, but only six of the agents escaped. All the others remain detained in their cells." Iroh answered.

"Hmm. That is strange… Anything else?" Aang asked hopefully. Iroh shook his head.

"There!" Suki called out, pointing down towards two Dai Li agents riding a wave of rocks out of the wall. Sokka quickly guided Appa down, landing a short ways in front of the agents. Zuko was the first one off, followed quickly by Toph and Suki then the rest of the Gaang.

Zuko quickly initiated the duel with a fierce fireball that ripped apart the ball of earth the agents rode, sending them flying into the ground just in front of Toph and Zuko. Toph, again, broke the rock armor the Dai Li wore.

The two agents jumped back quickly avoiding several fireballs fired by Zuko. They built a large wall between the group and themselves, but it was quickly demolished by Toph and another fire blast from Zuko. Toph charged after the agents who tried to take advantage of the wall's delay and quickly caught up with them as she returned the favor with a large wall in the faces of the Dai Li.

Katara rushed up and froze one to the wall as he stumbled to recover himself while the other agent continued to try to make a break for it. But he was cornered by a wall of fire from Zuko and was forced to backtrack to the wall once again.

The group encircled him against the wall, "Surrender now!" Zuko yelled angrily.

The agent looked up at him; a wry smile struck his face. The agent quickly bended himself into the ground and tried to travel underneath the group to escape, but Toph could still feel where he was underground and launched him out and against the wall with a loud grunt.

Katara used her remaining water to freeze the Dai Li agent to the wall next to the other. Zuko melted the ice against the wall so they could move the captured agents and Katara bended them up to Appa's saddle. The group climbed back onto the saddle and started back to the palace with the agents pulled along with some help of Katara's ice bending.

Zuko questioned the prisoners, but to no avail. They didn't reveal anything, event their faces remained completely expressionless. Zuko's temper flared as they refused to talk, he continued to yell at them, demanding answers. "How did you escape? Where are you planning on going?"

He was once again met with blank stares and silence. He shied away growling angrily. "It's no use Zuko, they won't talk." Katara met his anger.

Zuko looked away again, "I know. I've dealt with the likes of them before."

Suki looked between Katara and Zuko, "Maybe Aang could contact Kyoshi? Didn't she start the Dai Li? Maybe she could help stifle their rebellion." Suki suggested.

"I don't know if it would work, but it's certainly worth a shot." Sokka joined in. "Tell Aang as soon as we land."

Appa set down on the stone court yard in the palace nearby Aang and Iroh. Katara bended the two captured agents down as the rest of the group jumped off and walked over to Iroh and Aang. Suki walked up to Aang and suggested talking to Kyoshi.

"Hmm. That is a good idea; maybe she could provide us some insight into their background so we can get a better understanding of why they choose different alliances other than Ba Sing Se like they had originally sworn to." Aang agreed.

A messenger ran up to Aang, "Avatar, we have captured another Dai Li agent trying to escape. He is contained and being brought back as we speak. The prisoner should be here in a few minutes."

Aang nodded and the guard ran off. "Well that makes three that are still loose."

"Six escaped?" Sokka asked confused.

"Yes, only six escaped. The rest remain detained in their cells along with Long Feng." Iroh answered.

"That's strange, why only six? Wouldn't they all break out if they did try to get out?" Sokka questioned.

"It is weird, but maybe they didn't have time to break the rest of them out so they escaped for their own sake." Aang replied.

A carriage with a metal box rolled up into the court yard. Two guards kicked the container off onto the ground with a loud clang. Toph turned around to face the container, "Were those dents there before you captured him?" Toph demanded from the guards.

They looked at each other, "No they weren't."

Toph spun around quickly facing Aang, "See? It was only a matter of time before someone other than me developed metal bending skills! You need to remove his bending before he gets a chance to develop it anymore and use it against us!"

Aangs face contorted, "Removing peoples bending isn't something I can just do as I please, Toph!" he yelled, "I can't go parading around killing and taking peoples bending as I please! That's not how it works!"

Sokka repeated his already spoken comment before they attacked Ozai, "You're the Avatar, so yeah you can. I'm sure that the universe would forgive you."

Aang grew angry again, "No I can't Sokka! I have to maintain the balance of the world, and running around and killing people and removing peoples bending will certainly not help that!"

Katara moved to explain what Sokka meant but Zuko spoke before she did, "Aang, Sokka is right. You should remove his bending; we can't risk him developing metal bending any further and possibly spreading it to more Dai Li agents!"

"No! I won't remove his bending. He is not a misbalancing threat." Aang yelled back in response, ending the argument. "I will talk with Kyoshi and see if there is anything she has to suggest." His tone mellowing.

Everyone fell silent, not wanting to continue arguing with the Avatar. Even Katara refrained from interjecting his argument. The guards took the captured agents and returned them to their solitary confinement.

King Kuei appeared from his hiding, "I hear that you managed to capture three of the escapee's?"

"You heard right." Aang answered sourly.

Kuei ignored his attitude, "Well that's good that we at least caught some of them. What should we do about the others that escaped?"

Aang cut Sokka off, "Leave them. They will turn up." He took a deep breath, "Do you have a garden I can meditate in?"

Kuei nodded, "East of the Palace near the Royal Palace wall. I will have a guard show you the way."

"That won't be necessary." Aang cut sharply. He spun his staff, deploying his glider again and took off towards the garden. Zuko stared at him as he flew off and out of sight.

Aang flew over the garden looking for an open spot to meditate and contact Kyoshi. He found an open spot surrounded by pink rose trees and landed gently in the center. Aang set his staff in front of him and closed his eyes, focusing on moving into the spirit world.

His tattoos glowed and faded lightly as he managed to cross over. He opened his eyes and found himself in a large white marble hall. The ceiling arched a ways above his head accompanied by trusses of beautifully carved white marble. Aang turned his attention back to the ground; a large off white table of marble stretched the length of most of the hall. Dark red wood chairs lined the table every few feet. Several sets of candles and flowers littered the length of the table. He looked to the end where he saw the armored figure of Kyoshi sitting peacefully. He walked over quietly and sat in the chair nearby her.

"Hello Avatar Aang, what brings you?" she asked peacefully.

"I came inquiring about the Dai Li. As I understand it you started the agency to keep the peace and cultural prosperity of Ba Sing Se." Aang answered gently.

Kyoshi opened her eyes, "I did start them for that reason."

"Well now they seem to be the cause of much strife in the world, and in Ba Sing Se. I'm not sure what to do or how I could fix this." Aang bowed his head concernedly.

"Avatar Yangchen is right. You are a gentle spirit, but you must do what must be done to keep the peace and balance of the world. Avatar Koruk and Roku both made this mistake; they were not decisive and announced. You must solve this on your own; I cannot help you because you must learn this lesson before it is too late and because this is your time." Aang looked away but turned back as she resumed speaking, "You must make your actions and intentions clear to the world. They must know that you are committed to keeping balance and defending Katara."

Aang looked at her surprisingly, "How do you know about Katara?"

She smiled, "You forget that I can talk with the other avatars?"

"But I never told any of the other avatars about Katara either?"

"Oh right, and Guru Patik." She grinned lightly.

"Wait, you can talk with Guru Patik? But how?" Aang asked, confused. Kyoshi did not answer, she only smiled as Avatar Yangchen, Koruk, and Roku walked in from the dark hallway behind her.

"Hello Aang." Roku's familiar voice greeted softly.

"What's going on?"

"You should be asking her." Roku motioned gently to a vision floating lightly at the end of the table. The vision showed Aang meditating as he was in the spirit world and Katara walking up behind him. Aang turned back to Roku, "Listen to Kyoshi and Katara, Aang." He sat silently, glancing back over at the physical world through the vision. Katara put a hand on his shoulder with a small smile and sat next to him.

Aang got up and walked out quietly, not pleased with what Kyoshi told him once more. "Remember what I said Aang. You must be decisive. You must be keen and seen." Kyoshi echoed as he walked through the door where he first appeared.

Katara looked at Aang as he took a deep breath, returning from his spirit journey. She smiled as he slowly opened his eyes and turned to her, "So did you find out anything?"

"Just that I need to be decisive and keen, that I need to figure this out myself and without my past lives." he waved his hands in the air mockingly.

Katara's lips pursed, thinking if she should say something. She decided against pushing the topic, "So you think we shouldn't go after the agents?"

"I stand by what I said. If they become a problem they will show their faces again and we will deal with them." Aang said confidently.

Katara shrugged unnoticeably, something told her that the escaped agents would show up again. "So… now what?" Katara wondered aloud.

"Now we continue our plans as we had in the meeting." Aang helped Katara to her feet, "I'm going with Zuko to remove Azula's bending. I don't trust that she will not attempt to rebel."

"I get that feeling too. I want to come with you." she demanded airily.

"Okay!" he smiled happily, knowing that he would still be with her.

* * *

Aang followed Katara up the steps to the Jasmine Dragon as the sun started to set, meeting Zuko off to the side. "I'm going to come with you and remove Azula's bending. I don't trust that she will be contained as she is."

Zuko nodded, "Should we take Appa? He would probably be faster."

Aang hesitated but agreed, "Yes the sooner the better, let's leave tomorrow morning."

Zuko nodded and the three of them walked over to join the others at the large table on the right side of the Jasmine Dragon. Sokka sat with his arm draped around Suki's chair as Toph sat with a small cup of tea in her hand. Iroh walked in from the kitchen with several more cups of Jasmine tea. The group talked quietly about plans after Aang returned from removing Azula's bending and crafting her new prison.

Another guard ran up the steps towards the group. Aang felt him coming up the steps and rolled his eyes, grumbling, "Ugh, now what!"

The messenger walked up to Zuko and bowed. "Firelord Zuko, King Kuei demands your presence immediately in the war room."

Zuko frowned, "What for?"

"I don't know sir, he didn't say." the guard answered quickly.

"Fine." Zuko grumbled. He got up as the guard ran off and started towards his palanquin.

Aang followed behind him quickly, "I'm coming too." Aang suspected that something was up.

Zuko shrugged and climbed aboard his palanquin. Aang called Appa over and followed above Zuko as they made their way to the Palace war room.

Zuko walked him with Aang following shortly behind him. Kuei was surprised to see Aang but did not hide his displeasure that he showed up. "I got this from the mayor of one of your colonies just a few minutes ago." Kuei threw a scroll of paper across the war table to Zuko, a look of displeasure in his face other than that from Aang's presence.

Zuko read through it quickly with Aang reading over his shoulder, "What! This couldn't be from one of my mayors; they would never speak with such temper!" Zuko spat, his anger flaring. Aang remained quiet standing behind Zuko.

King Kuei glared at Zuko, "I trust that you will fix this quickly."

"Oh I will." Zuko answered bluntly. He turned sharply and walked out, tossing the scroll on the table. Aang stood silently for a moment before turning gracefully and followed behind Zuko. Aang's normal air bender pace caught up to Zuko quickly.

"What do you plan on doing to quell this?" Aang inquired, still only moderately concerned.

"I don't know yet, but he will move out of the city." Zuko fumed.

"Zuko, hold on a minute." Aang stopped him, "Don't start this way. Don't start this way, don't start as the new Firelord and role model of the Fire Nation with anger; you need to think about how you are going to approach this. Remember what your uncle said, you don't think things through before you do it." Aang consoled him.

Zuko stared at Aang for a minute, "You're right. I'll think about the best way to deal with it while we fly to the Boiling Rock." He said with a sigh, releasing some of his pent up anger.

Aang smiled lightly and encouraged Zuko to keep walking. "Good. Now off to better matters." Aang smiled.

Zuko stopped again, "Yeah sure… better." He looked at the floor, "Aang promise me something."

Aang was surprised by his tone but he stood by him, "Anything."

"Promise me that you will stop me if I turn into my father. Promise me that you will do whatever need be to keep me from being my father." Zuko stood quietly, still looking at the ground.

He looked into Aangs eyes as he absorbed what he said. Aang stepped over to the edge and leaned against the railing of the hallway and looked out through the stone arches over the city. Zuko turned, facing him as he walked to the edge. Aang looked down the face of the palace at the grass and stone a few feet below and spoke slowly, "The Avatar is tasked with keeping peace and balance with the world." He paused, looking back at Zuko. "I can promise you that Zuko." Aang gauged Zuko's response, but he didn't answer. Zuko stood pale and tall in the middle of the corridor as Aang continued to explain, "But I won't promise it to you because I know that you won't turn into your father, you would collapse on yourself before you turned into your father. So would Mai, even though I don't know her all that well I know that she wouldn't let you slip into that route so easily. The other thing is as your uncle said, you've been through so much strife that you have learned your own way of right and wrong and that is what you follow."

The friends stood in silence for several minutes as Zuko stared blankly at Aang, not knowing how to respond to Aang's reply. Aang stood looking over Zuko, gauging his reaction. Zuko opened his mouth but nothing came out. Aang laughed lightly trying to lighten the mood, "Come on, let's get going. We have to get up early tomorrow so we can have our little visit with Azula." Aang motioned for Zuko to follow him out.

* * *

Aang said goodnight to the others and walked into his room, shutting the door quietly and collapsing on his bed. He laid quietly thinking about the day, about the mayor who refused to move from the colony back to the fire nation, and about the escaped Dai Li agents. Someone knocked on his door, "What do you want?" Aang asked grumpily.

Sokka walked in, "I want to ask you something." He asked a little nervously.

Aang heard him quietly shut the door behind him, "Ask away." He said tired, wanting to get whatever it is over with.

Sokka stood next to his bed, "So ah… I am of age to ask Suki to marry me now. So I'm going to ask her tomorrow and when we get married I want you to be my best man."

Aang sat up quickly, "Really? You too?"

"Well yeah." He said a little confused, "Besides you're one of the few guys I know well enough. It's been months since I have been with any of the other guys at the South Pole so…"

Aang smiled, "I'd love to! Where are you thinking of getting married? Certainly not here?"

Sokka coughed, "Oh no not here. I hope we get married at home, the South Pole, at the end of next month. I want to get married fast in case something comes up, as it usually does." Aang froze. Sokka looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"That's when Zuko and Mai are getting married."

"So?" Sokka questioned, not knowing Aang was asked the same question by Zuko.

"So, Zuko asked me to be his best man at his wedding with Mai at the end of next month already and I accepted." Aang argued.

"Oh… Well which one are you going to go to?" Sokka asked demandingly.

"Can't you move it? I mean Zuko already asked me and I would like to attend both of your weddings!" Aang asked hopefully.

Sokka stood firmly, "Well… I don't know. I don't think so, I've already told my dad and started setting things up."

Aang sighed, "Fine. We'll work something out." Sokka walked out and left Aang to his thoughts once again. He laid back in bed thinking quietly in the airy peace of his room, how was he supposed to attend both weddings if Sokka was going to be so stubborn? If neither of them changed their wedding day which one would he go to? Aang sat up and paced around the room quietly for several minutes before deciding that it was petty to think about it now.

Sokka closed Aangs door quietly and tip toed over to Katara's room. He knocked lightly. "Come in." Katara called lightly.

Sokka stepped inside and closed the door. Katara instantly looked displeased and resumed her attention on her hair. "I need a favor."

"Why should I give you one? You apparently can't give me one and give me some privacy when I'm with Aang." Katara answered sourly.

Sokka's face puckered, "Fine. Let me rephrase that. Give me moms necklace."

Katara spun around angrily, "Why the hell do you want it! It's all I have to remember my mother by!"

"She's my mother too! And I need it for something." Sokka answered meeting her ferocity.

Katara looked at him questionably, "You're going to ask her to marry you aren't you?" she reasoned.

"Give me the necklace, Katara!" Sokka demanded.

"So you are going to ask her!"

"Yes, I am! Now give me the necklace." Sokka yelled.

"Will you two shut up and go to bed!" Toph yelled angrily from the next room.

"Fine." her voice dropping. Katara took off her mother's necklace slowly. She held it in her hand looking upon it as hers for one last time. Sokka stood by the door waiting, she tossed it to him and he walked out. Katara stood from her chair and walked over to the bed, falling flat on her face in tears.

Sokka walked blindly past Aang who stood hiding in the shadowed corner next to Katara's door. He watched as Sokka stormed back into his room, slipping Kya's Betrothal necklace into his pocket unseen to Aang. Suki walked into the house waving goodbye to the visiting members of the Kyoshi warriors and walked into Sokka's room.

Aang slipped into Katara's room silently without anyone's noticing, even Katara's. He walked silently over to her where she was sobbing deeply into one of her pillows, the bed and pillows shimmered lightly in tears as he walked over. He sat on the bed carefully not to disturb her. Aang watched her cry for a minute. Somehow it wasn't just her, but it was him, and the rest of the world too. He was crying, it didn't show, but he was crying and he didn't know why. Katara felt Aang's hand rest gently on her shoulder and quickly sat up, ready to explode at the repeated intruder, tensing her fists ready to blow Sokka clean out of the house with a burst of water. She saw the gentle expression of Aang as she sat up, he was understanding even though he had not yet learned what Sokka took, and she melted again; Aang wrapped his arms around her as she wept into his shoulder.

Aang didn't know what was wrong with her, only that he needed to help her and to let her know that whatever the cause or reason he would be there to help. Aang slowly ran his hand up and down her back and to her neck. Her skin was still smooth despite her emotion, very smooth he thought, too smooth…. Aang realized that he took her necklace. Aang let her go slowly and she looked up at him, "Did he at least tell you?" Aang asked.

"No. I had to asked him." Katara choked out.

Aang looked up at the ceiling thinking, before he looked back to Katara, "You should be happy Katara, he is getting married. Your mother is still with you even though _you_ don't have her necklace anymore." Aang grabbed her hands, "And I think I can make you another necklace, maybe not a betrothal, least not yet." Aang smirked.

Katara smiled weakly, "Thank you, Aang"

No one in the house heard the quiet sniffle of Toph, staring up into the empty void of the ceiling blindly.

* * *

**So what do I have to do to get you guys to give me a review?**

**PS- In the future if I dont post a new chapter or one-shot or something I will update a notice on my latest chapter here and on my Profile so you all will have a better idea when to expect new material. That said, after thanksgiving I have a competition i must prepare for so i will not be as active until Cmas break.**

******NOT TO WORRY! I will continue writing more oneshots and stories. I extremely busy between ROTC competitions, Battlefield tournaments, and trying to get into air soft tournaments as well. This isnt even including the upcoming homework when i return from break. But i am still determined to finish!**


End file.
